Secretos
by rose10100
Summary: Rachel tiene un problema que empezó cuando Annabeth llegó a su vida. Su vida cambió rotundamente y al parecer las explicaciones no son parte del plan, Annabeth es la chica perfecta que obtiene todo lo que quiere -incluso al chico que Rachel quiere-pero oculta secretos casi tan grandes y peligrosos como los que su propia familia tiene.
1. Chapter 1

**Hermosos! Es mi primer fic y estoy muy emocionada :D Espero les guste, esta idea andaba en mi mente desde hace un tiempo. :3 **

**Comenten y den follow, me encantaría saber que piensan de la historia :)**

**R**

-¡Soy una estúpida! ¿Cómo pude perderla?, Nunca debí de haberlo dejado en la repisa, nunca debí de haberlo dejado en el hotel para empezar- pensaba en voz alta con frustración mientras pasaba nerviosamente una mano por mi cabello, solo a mí se me habría ocurrido dejar la USB en el hotel donde cualquier persona podría tomarla- Debí de haber revisado que nadie me siguiera pero me confié tanto, a estas alturas ya debería saber que nunca hay que dar nada por seguro y ahora debo recuperarla, ¡de nuevo! Continué pensando en voz alta para deshacerme de toda mi frustración, aunque debo decir que no es recomendable hacer eso cuando se esta caminando por la acera en una tarde invernal de noviembre ya que es probable que las personas te volteen a ver como si estuvieras loca. Pero es que esa memoria tenía todo tipo de información relacionada a mi vida, nadie puede saber quien soy en realidad, tengo demasiados enemigos que morirían por saber mi verdadera identidad y ahora la van a saber porque volví a perder la memoria, aunque perder no describe la situación, robado sí lo hace. Seguí caminando por la calle hasta que encontré la casa que buscaba, no es como si fuera muy difícil encontrarla teniendo en cuenta que era la única casa que había por la zona. Era una casa grande y minimista, blanca y con muchos ventanales, se podía suponer que tenía una buena vista del océano grisáceo que caracterizaba a Canadá. Al vislumbrarla apresuré el paso, no tendría que esconderme ya que la hija de Octavian estaba teniendo una de sus "grandes" fiestas y cuando digo grandes me refiero a inmensas donde casi toda la población adolescente de la zona estaba presente, eso haría mi trabajo más fácil. Al acercarme la la música se volvía más abrumadora y había muchas personas a mi alrededor. Comencé a mezclarme entre ellos, al final de todo yo también era joven, 19 años era la edad de muchos de estos chicos. Al entrar en la casa fui directo al piso de arriba donde el estudio de Octavian se encontraba y por ende la USB. Subí la escalera y caminé al pasillo derecho, aquí arriba también había bastantes jóvenes que querían privacidad.

-Querida, ¿por qué tan sola? Alguien tan hermosa como tú no debería estar sola

-Prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada pero gracias por la oferta- le contesté a un chico pasado de copas mientras seguía caminando. Obviamente al chico no le gustó mi respuesta y se abalanzó sobre mi presionándome contra la pared.

-Escucha quiero pasar un buen rato, ¿tu no?

-Es una propuesta muy tentadora- dije y recorrí suavemente su pecho con mi dedo índice- pero... ni en tus sueños- lo golpeé con mi puño en el pecho, él se enderezó presionando ambas manos donde lo golpeé, luego lo golpee en la entrepierna-Idiota- murmuré y seguí mi camino mientras el chico gritaba de dolor. Ups tal ves usé demasiada fuerza.

Al final del pasillo había una puerta doble blanca, giré el picaporte y entré cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, no tenía caso entrar sigilosamente porque sabía que él me esperaba. Al entrar me percaté de que la música ya no se escuchaba más, posiblemente las paredes estaban hechas de algún material especial.

-Annabeth pero que sorpresa, ¿disfrutas de la fiesta?, es increíble saber que tienes una vida, a parte de trabajar en todo el rollo del espionaje; ¿a qué debo tu visita?

-Tienes una hija muy bonita, cuántos años tiene, ¿17? sería una pena si algo le pasara- respondí tranquilamente recargándome en la puerta y cruzando los brazos.

-No trates de amenazarme porque aquí quien pierde más eres tú, ¿no es cierto Annabeth Chase?, Chase es un apellido muy poco común al igual que tu familia- me tensé, hace tanto que nadie me llamaba así, esa parte de mi pasado había estado muy bien escondida y ¿mi familia? claro que mi familia era peculiar, demasiado para ser sincera.

-Busco algo que me a sido robado- comencé a decir mientras caminaba a su escritorio al fondo del cuarto

-No te pueden robar algo que tu le has robado antes a esa persona

-¡Devuélvelo! Me pertenece- grité, estaba desesperada esa información no la podía saber nadie,de lo contrario sería mi fin, nadie podía saber que mi verdadero nombre era Annabeth Chase, nadie podía saber que mi padre era un gran político en este mundo alterno poco conocido por las personas, ni que mi madre descendía de una de las familias mas antiguas y poderosas que habían fundado esta sociedad alterna. Era de vital importancia que nadie lo descubriera y de repente llega Octavian, un mafioso de los niveles bajos, que descubre todo y piensa ocuparlo para llegar a la cima.

Octavian se paró de su escritorio y caminó hacia la terraza que tenía detrás.

-Sabes Annabeth, eres una joven sorprendente, tienes 19 años, casi 20 y has hecho en 2 años lo que otras personas no han podido hacer durante toda su vida. Eres considerada una de las personas mas peligrosas como hermosas de nuestra sociedad, has acabado con casi la mitad de la mafia tu sola. Eres agil, rápida, fuerte, inteligente, un misterio para las personas y lo eras para mi pero todo sale a la luz y he tardado casi un año en averiguar quien eres en realidad pero al fin lo he descubierto, el misterio del millón de dolares al fin revelado; y entonces ¿qué haces tú? te enteras y vienes a robar la información, mi pase a las grandes ligas, pero te confiaste y perdiste porque no pienso perder de vista esta USB nunca más, mañana a media noche me encontraré con Hera y te destruiré- dijo con convicción paseándose por el balcón. Eso nunca pasaría, podía acabar con él.

-Traté de hacerlo por las buenas pero ya veo que no funcionó- y fui hacia donde se encontraba y comenzamos a pelear. Yo era agil, lo sabía, las clases de gimnasia desde que tenía 5 años habían hecho efecto, era fuerte, las clases de kick boxing, defensa personal, box y tae-kwondo tambien habían ayudado, por tal motivo 2 minutos despues ya lo había sometido. Su cabeza estaba entre el balcón y mi mano, y sus manos inmovilizadas detras de su espalda

-Dame esa memoria y no saldrás herido-lo amenazé con la voz entrecortada por la agitación.

-Antes tendrás que salvarlos-dijo con suficiencia en la voz a pesar de que ya había perdido y gritó-¡Portal!- fue cuando un destello azul blanquesino inundó la habitación revelando un portal redondo donde aparecían 3 personas, demasiado conocidas para mi, peleando con 5 mutos negros de 2 metros de altura y dientes que sobresalían de su boca en picos.

-Suagrets- murmuré sin aliento.

-Los conoces, ¿eh?- Octavian replicó tratando de escapar de mi agarré- con una mordida estas muerto, con un rasguño estas muerto, ellos segregan una toxina que te paraliza hasta morir, tu decides o los salvas o te quedas a tratar de recuperar la USB-.

-¿Cómo...?

-¿Cómo sé quien son? o ¿cómo los encontré?, jaja hice una muy buena investigación.

-No juegues conmigo- presioné mas su cabeza, ahora ya no me importaba matarlo, nadie me amenazaba.

-Ugh- se quejó- ¿No piensas salvar a tus primos?, tik tok el tiempo corre- murmuró entre dientes.

Dos chicos peleaban contra los suagrets tratando de proteger a una chica- la cual estaba paralizada , siendo completamente inútil- pero no sabían dónde golpear a las criaturas para detenerlas y sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos y predecibles, comenzaban a agotarse.

-Tik tok- seguía canturreando Octavian.

No tenía opción, no podía dejar que algo les pasara por mi culpa así que solté a Octavian y atravesé el portal, el cual se cerró después de haberlo atravesado, dejándome con 5 suagrets y 3 personas observándome.

**Espero sus reviews XD**


	2. Encuentro

**Me encantaría saber lo que piensan de la historia o si tienen alguna sugerencia.**

**R**

Aparecieron de la nada.

Cinco bolas de luz naranja aparecieron de la nada y nos rodearon -a mi, Nico y Malcolm- después explotaron como pequeños fuegos artificiales para aparecer mágicamente a 5 criaturas, cada una donde había estado la bola de luz.

Rugieron al unisono.

-¡Aaah!- grité -Rachel cállate- suplicó Nico tapándome la boca con su mano.

¡Que rayos era eso! Las cosas no aparecen de la nada, aunque tampoco hay bolas de luz mágicas que lo hagan. Parecían osos negros encorvados que se sostenían a 2 patas, tenían unos dientes largos y afilados que terminaban en punta, los colmillos eran mas largos, tanto que terminaban unos centimetros abajo de la mandibula, no tenian ojos o al menos eso parecía, tal ves ese flequillo los cubría o al menos eso esperaba.

¿Por qué era yo la única persona alterada? ¡¿En qué mundo estas "cosas" eran reales?!

-¡Hmmm!-seguía gritando aunque mis gritos eran sofocados por la mano de Nico.

-Suagrets- murmuró Nico

- Rachel por favor deja de gritar, no quiero ser comida de suagrets- masculló preocupado.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Malcolm-son 5 y solo somos 2.

-Baja más la voz aun están analizando el área.

-Rachel querida vamos a morir si no te callas y deja de patalear-susurró Malcolm mirandome directamente a los ojos, sus ojos denotaban tranquilidad y me suplicaban que le obedeciera- confía en mi, tranquila-acarcio mi mejilla, ese toque envió un pequeño cosquilleo a todo mi ser, enseguida me sentí mejor y dejé de gritar, incluso tuve ganas de dormir, sentí el pecho de Nico tras mi cabeza.

-Malcolm utilizaste demasiado poder, se está durmiendo

-Será mejor así, ya vio demasiado, mi tía nos va a matar. Solo quería ir al cine, solo quería hacer algo normal, ¿es mucho pedir?

-Para nosotro sí

Los osos comenzarona girar en un circlo a nuestro alrededor, olfateaban a su paso.

-No te muevas ni un milimetro- dijo Nico

Un silencio demasiado pesado se sostuvo hasta que mi celular comenzó a vibrar y Bruno Mars a cantar Locked out of heaven a todo volumen. Despues de eso las cosas comenzaron a ir mal.

Los osos negros gruñeron, olfatearon y nos atacaron. De alguna manera Nico me dejó sentada en el suelo, quería dormir pero no tenía sueño. Malcolm defendía un lado mientras Nico el otro, golpeaban a los osos con manos y pies, brincaban y se movian a mi alrededor protegiendome, pero continuamente terminaban golpeados y en el suelo aunque enseguida se levantaban.

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba quería seguir gritando, llorando, incluso quería huir, salir corriendo pero estaba paralizada, era algo tan horrible, veía, escuchaba y sentía pero no podía hacer nada.

-Nico sería increíble si pudieras ayudarme- mascullaba Malcolm agitado

-Lo haría si pudiera

Fue entonces cuando la cosa se puso más rara. Una chica como de mi edad apareció de la nada frente a mi a un dos metros de distancia, esta vez no hubo bolas de luz ni explosiones, simplemente apareció como si hubiera habido una puerta por la que brincó creando una suave brisa con un suave y agradable olor a algodón de azúcar a su llegada.

Nico y Malcolm tambien lo notaron y voltearon a verla descuidando su pelea, por lo cual Malcolm no vio el movimiento del oso y no pude evitar el golpe que lo derrumbo, aunque afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente) los osos tambien notaron la presencia de la chica, olfatearon de nuevo y corrieron a cuatro patas hacía ella, dejando a Malcolm derrumbado y a Nico observando a la chica sin reaccionar.

Ella tambien corria hacía ellos asi que cuando los osos se abalanzaron, ella simplemete rodó bajo 2 de ellos y se paró enseguida, sacó dos cuchillos, uno en cada mano y antes de que ambos osos pudieran volterse, ella les enterró el cuchilló en la espalda y cayeron al suelo.

Fue entonces cuando Nico y Malcolm se repusieron de la situación y corrieron a ayudar a la misteriosa chica. Era grácil, se notaba que golpeaba con fuerza y precisión, rodaba, brincaba, corría y al final mató a ambos osos, a uno con otra daga-¿de dónde sacaba tantas dagas?- y al otro ahorcandolo son sus mismos brazos.

Terminó arrodillada en una pierna viendo hacía el piso hasta que notó que Nico y Malcolm seguían peleando sin causar daño alguno a las bestias y ellos ya estaban muy agotados, se paró, corrió hacia el oso mas lejano que era el de Malcolm y brincó golpeando al oso por la espalda con tanta fuerza que se escuchó un crujido desagradable acompañado de un gruñido desgarrador proveniente del animal el cual cayó al suelo sin vida. La chica aterrizó suavemente en el pavimento, fue cuando noté que usaba botas negras con tacones y no mostraba simbolo de estar agotada, miró hacía donde estaba Nico con una mirada fria y retadora, respiró hondo y puso los ojos en blanco antes de correr a ayudar. Tomó impulso y brinco hasta sentarse en los hombros del oso donde lo tomo con ambas manos de su cabeza y le rompió el cuello. Salto de los hombros del oso antes de que este terminara en el suelo y cayó de pie con gracia.

-Annabeth- susurraron con incredulidad y alivio Nico y Malcolm a la vez, ella los observó con la frente en alto y con tranquilidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada completamente irreal.

Despues de eso solo hubo silencio.

**REVIEWS, FOLLOWS SE ACEPTA DE TODO ;)**


	3. Bienvenida a casa

**Les dejo el capitulo 3, me encantaría que dejaran reviews para saber lo que piensan de la historia. :)**

**Espero les guste**

**R**

No sabía cómo sentirme, por un lado estaba agradecida con la tal Annabeth por habernos salvado de los osos pero por el otro lado sentía miedo y mucho. ¡Había matado en menos de 10 minutos a 5 criaturas de 2 metros cada una y ella sola! y al mirarla no veía signos de arrepentimiento, miedo o culpa; es más ni siquiera dejaba entrever emoción alguna.

-Nico, Malcolm- dijo con una voz dulce y suave que no encajaba con su expresión. No es que no fuera bonita, de hecho era guapísima. Tenía un cabello como de princesa, ondulado y rubio, era hermoso; sus ojos eran grises pero tenían algo que los hacía únicos y se me hacían familiares, demasiado; tenía una figura de envidia. Su ropa era completamente negra, llevaba un mayón, unas botas de piel con tacón y una chamarra de cuero, se veía increíble.

La sensación de sueño seguía y comenzaba a expandirse, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento caería al suelo dormida.

-Annabeth...- dijo Malcolm- de verdad eres tu- no fue pregunta sino afirmación, podría jurar que en los ojos de Annabeth algo cambio, fue ligero como un tenue destello pero así como llegó se fue.

-Annabeth- casi fue un suspiro, Nico la seguía mirando como si no creyera que estaba ahí, ¿pero quién era ella? ¿por qué se comportaban como tontos en su presencia?-Eres tú- Sus ojos volvieron a cambiar adquiriendo un brillo más intenso pero desapareció aún más rápido que el anterior para endurecer aún más sus facciones.

-Sí, soy yo obviamente y creo que deberían de ayudar a su "amiga" antes de que se golpee contra el suelo- dijo Annabeth dirigiendo su mirada a mi persona, sus palabras parecían dulces pero su tono de voz dejaba claro que eran todo menos amables, mostraban ¿rencor, acaso?

-Malcolm despiértala

-Lo haría si pudiera Nico pero la pelea y tratar de tranquilizarla me han dejado muy agotado

-Pues no puede volver así a la casa...

Creo que siguieron discutiendo olvidando por completo el asunto principal. Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco, dio un paso hacia mí y dijo "despierta". Al hacerlo los chicos la miraron y luego voltearon hacia mí. Cuando ella dijo esa simple palabra, la sensación de sueño desapareció y me invadió una carga de energía que en la vida había sentido.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- tartamudeo Malcolm

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó inocentemente

-Oh no me vengas, sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Desde cuándo…?-Malcolm exigía una respuesta hasta que Nico lo interrumpio.

-¿Dónde... dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Te he...- preguntó Nico con una voz al filo de la desesperación, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así.

-¡¿Qué...qué ha sido eso?!, a...aparecieron de...de la na...nada y ella lo...los m...ma...to-me incorporé del suelo interrumpiendo a Ricardo y los enfrenté. Con la sensación de sueño fuera de mi el terror e histeria habían vuelto, estaba temblando y tartamudeando.

-¿No lo sabe?- preguntó Annabeth

-Emmm es... ¿Nico?

-Gran intento Malcolm- dijo con sarcasmo Nico

-Lo sé

-Es... es complicado

-No, no lo ...- comenzó a responder Annabeth

-¡Cállense!- grité, todos me voltearon a ver- ¡aparecieron de la nada 5 bolas de luz y luego osos inmensos que querían matarnos!, ustedes 2 pelearon con ellos como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo y para empeorar más el asunto ¡aparece ella y los mata a todos! Y ustedes actúan como si nada hubiera pasado y no me explican nada- grité. Traté de respirar, estaba muy enojada y demasiado asustada y nadie parecía comprenderlo aunque al parecer a todo el mundo le sorprendió mi reacción.

Annabeth me miraba con odio e incredulidad, cerró los puños y caminó hacia mí, deteniéndose justo enfrente de mí.

-Escúchame bien, en tu vida me vuelves a gritar o callar, ¿entiendes?- sus palabras eran demasiado amenazantes y sus ojos, sus ojos eran fríos

-Uhu- murmuré asustada involuntariamente

-Quieres respuestas, pregúntale a tu familia, creo que es hora de que te digan la verdad por primera vez en tu vida.

-Esto está mal, se suponía que sólo iríamos al cine- argumentó Malcolm- no pido mucho, ¡solo quería salir de esa casa a hacer algo remotamente normal y ocurre esto!, tu madre nos va a matar Rachel.

-No podemos cambiar lo ocurrido Malcolm y gritar no servirá de nada, será mejor que corramos, debemos llegar antes de la cena- dijo Nico.

-Si ya terminaron su pequeño drama podemos continuar- agregó Annabeth

-No piensan...

-Mira Rachel no vuelvas a preguntar, cuando lleguemos le haces a tu madre todas las preguntas que quieras, ¿entiendes o te lo repito?- me respondió fríamente Annabeth, sus palabras me lastimaban y ella parecía percatarse de ello pero no le importaba- Agh ¿qué no traían carro?- preguntó fastidiada

-No quisieron prestarnos un carro, pensaron que así decidiríamos ya no salir- explicó Malcolm

-¡No respondiste mi pregunta Annabeth!- recriminó Nico. Ya ni me acordaba de su pregunta.

-Por ahí- respondió Annabeth con un tono cortante y comenzó a caminar, Nico la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a detenerse girándola para enfrentarla, ella lo miró con odio, yo por mi parte no entendía nada pero Malcolm parecía entender todo.

-¿Por ahí? ¿esa es tu respuesta? Cuatro años Annabeth, ¡cuatro!- ese era definitivamente un reclamo con desesperación en abundancia

-No tienes derecho a reclamar nada- recriminó Annabeth soltándose del agarre de Nico y mirándolo a los ojos- Además, no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga y si no les importa tengo cosas que hacer así que muévanse- eso último lo dirigió a todos y siguió caminando.

-No puede saber dónde vivimos- pensé en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

-Claro que lo sé- y por primera vez desde que la escuché hablar, oí un tono distinto en su voz, no era lejano ni frio ni amenazante, era triste pero fue tan minúsculo que era casi imperceptible.

Seguimos caminando, Nico estaba en su mundo con la mirada perdida, Annabeth iba al frente mirando a todos lados y Malcolm la miraba.

-Entonces...- comenzó Malcolm - ¿nos iras a dejar a casa como si fueras nuestra niñera?

-Es que al parecer soy su niñera

-Annabeth ya no necesito que me cuiden, soy mayor de edad- dijo con tono de suficiencia pero en realidad trataba de hacerla reír.

-Jajá- mascullé con una risa nerviosa, quería tirarme al suelo y llorar, esto no era real, no podía ser normal.

-No vas a lograr hacerme reír- fue su respuesta

-Entonces juguemos a verdad o no mentira

-¿Verdad o no mentira? ¿qué es eso?- pregunté desesperada por distraerme.

- Nada, no es nada- contestó Annabeth tajante.

-Solías ser más divertida- masculló Malcolm

-Tú sigues siendo igual de irritante

-¿Por lo menos te quedaras esta noche?- todos nos detuvimos y volteamos a ver a Nico, la miraba de una forma tan dulce...¿por qué nunca me miraba a mi así?

-No lo sé- contestó ausente. Seguimos caminando.

Era un largo camino ya que mi casa estaba ubicada en una zona residencial donde las casas son inmensas mansiones aunque solo había 4 casas en kilómetros. La nuestra era la más grande, es una mansión del siglo XVIII con 3 pisos y un terreno de cientos de hectáreas, en el frente hay un circuito que lleva de la puerta de entrada a la mansión y viceversa, con una fuente y jardín en medio. La puerta se encuentra en medio de 4 columnas blancas que llegan hasta el segundo piso, tiene muchas ventanas, una alberca, un huerto, ¿se hacen una idea, no? Lo más raro de todo es que las 4 casas eran igual de antiguas y los vecinos eran ... raros, muy raros.

-Al fin- exclamó Malcolm (después de caminar media hora)abriendo la reja, entré y lo mismo hizo Nico.

-¿No piensas entrar?- pregunté malhumorada a Annabeth, si ella podía yo también.

Se veía indecisa como si estuviera viendo los pros y contras de entrar, al final suspiró con resignación y entró. Caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta principal y Nico la abrió y la sostuvo para dejarnos entrar.

-Bienvenida a casa- murmuró Nico dirigiéndose a Annabeth.

**Espero sus reviews :p**

**R**


End file.
